Somethings you never understand
by KJ84
Summary: Like the title says some things you will never understand until you experience them. If you want to know more.....Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There are things in this world that I never quite understood. But maybe one day I will understand them, until then I remain clueless.

My name is Hermionie Granger, or that is what I have gone by for the past 16 years of my life. My parents told me I was adopted after I was born, but they didn't have any information on my birth parents but that I would find out about them on my 17th birthday. I was fixing to start my 6th year of school wondering what would happen on my birthday and whether or not I would like what I would find out.

I was grateful to be leaving my adoptive parents home that year for what I figured would be forever (hoping that my real parents would be ok enough to go live with them.). No one ever knew that I didn't like my home. I never really talked about it and I ended up Lying a lot.

I would do summer jobs to have enough money o pay for my school things and also clothes and then there was also my unknown source of money. Every year I would receive money on different occasions, such as Christmas, my birthday and also the beginning of school. I never knew who was sending it to me but I always hoped that it was my real family. But there was never any note or anything.

This year before I was going to go back to school I received an owl which carried my money for the new school year, but this time there was a note. It said: "This owl is for you, His name is Midnight." he was a beautiful owl all black but with red wingtips. He flew onto my dresser and watched me while taking in the surroundings too. Soon Hedwig flew in to my window and gave me a letter from Harry.

_Hermionie,_

_The Weasley's and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon. Will you be meeting us there? And Molly is wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the break at the Burrow. Hedwig is waiting for your reply._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Yes, of course I would be going there. I sent my reply. I would be leaving tomorrow and I was glad. I started packing my things and getting everything together that I wanted to take with me which ended up really only being Clothes and school things. When I was mostly packed for tomorrow I decided I would go and see my new friend I had made over the summer. His name was Ali short for Alexander and he would be coming with me this year to Hogwarts since he was transferring from Durmstrang and I was going to ask if he wanted to come with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow to meet my friends.

I walked to the house and as soon as I reached the door it opened and Ali pulled me in.

"_Are you going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"_ he asked.

"_Yea I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to come with me to meet my friends." _

"_Yea that's ok oh and Mom offered to take us already since she needs to get some things there also, so why were you packing?" "You really need to quit watching me. I'm going to stay with my friends until we go back to school which is really only a couple of days but I promise to wait for you at the train station!" _

"_Good I'm still nervous about switching schools but at least I already have a couple of friends." _

"_Me and who else?"_

"_Oh Draco, our fathers are friends we talk a bit through letters, why do you have that look on your face?" _

"_Because Malfoy doesn't like me or my friends and neither does his father." _

"_Well I don't know about Mr. Malfoy but Draco isn't who he seems, I met him through my dad but there is a reason my parents are divorced, just like there is a reason Draco cant be friends with you, in Public." _

_"I actually told him that you were my next door neighbor and the only thing he had to say about you was that you beat him in every class but potions and that was only because Snape is partial to Slytherins. And he also mentioned your bushy hair, which isn't very bushy at all now." _

I nodded my head, I had noticed that over the summer my hair had tamed and was getting darker with red highlights in it which made me have the feeling that I had a concealment charm on me since I was a baby and that something more was going to happen in my birthday than just finding out about my parents.

I talked to Ali's mom that night and she said she would pick me up in the morning and also agreed to shrink my trunk for me so that it would be easier to carry around with me while I shop. I went home that night and informed my "Parents" that I would be going to Diagon Alley in the morning with Ali and his mom and that I would be going home with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. They didn't care as usual and I went to my room.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in a pair of Low-rise slightly baggy jeans and a simple tank top. I finished packing and made my way down stairs to wait for Ali and his mom. I had also told my owl to meet me at the Weasley's tonight.

When Ali picked me up he helped me put my trunk in the car and we made our way to go do our shopping. We had decided the night before that we would do a little shopping in muggle London before going to Diagon Alley so that we would have muggle clothes to wear around the school.

By the time we left I had several new outfits that showed m changing style. And Ali's mom said she would help me find some books on how to make or change clothes with magic, when we got to the bookstore. We were to meet the Weasley's at noon in front of Flourish and Botts and by the time they arrived we had already bought all of our books for school and then some.

We walked outside and Harry was the first to recognize me. _"Hermionie I like your hair."_

"_Thanks Harry, oh and this is Ali, or Alexander and his mom, Marie Watters. Ali, Marie, this is Molly,_ _Author, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter."_

Nice to meet you's were passed around and Harry was shocked that The Watters' didn't react to his name, but it was a good shocked. We continued shopping until we had everything and then I told Ali and Marie good bye and that I would meet them at the train station in a couple of days.

The next couple of days nothing happened but I was able to start reading my new text books for the year and was ready to get back to school so I could start being able to change my clothes and even make some more. But still I could not stop thinking about the 19th and my birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 1st was of course a hectic day but we managed to arrive at the Kings Cross train station early I found Ali and his mom and we made our way to the barrier that would take us to Platform 9 & ¾.

We got through and put our luggage on the train and then said goodbye and made our way to a compartment. Once we were settled and were catching up with Neville and the others who were in our compartment the door slid open and for once Malfoy didn't insult us just greeted Ali and gave me a weird look and sneered at the rest and walked off.

"_That was weird",_ said Harry while looking at me.

Apparently he hadn't missed the weird look I was given. I just shrugged and started reading my book. The train ride was uneventful after that and soon we had arrived at Hogwarts.

When we reached the carriages Harry was acting funny I went to touch his arm and when I did I saw what he was seeing, I didn't really understand what had happened but I tried not to touch him again.

We got to the castle and walked into the great hall and sat down. Ali was made to wait outside to be sorted after the first years.

As we were watching the sorting I felt like people were watching me when I looked around I really didn't understand why certain people were watching me I turned back around when I heard Ali's name called. The hat was put on his head and it seemed to take a while before we heard _"Gryffindor"._

I also realized that Ali was not the only exchange student that there were at least 5 others. The other thing that bothered me was the fact that my left shoulder blade felt like it was asleep which didn't make any sense at all.

When the feast appeared I ignored everything and decided to eat and catch up with my class mates and to talk to Ali some more.

When everyone had eaten Dumbledore stood and made his normal speech and then added,

"_This year if you haven't already noticed we have 6 transfer students whom I hope you will help out since they are new to the school and also I would like to introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Mysty Snape"_

There were whispers all through out the hall and I noticed that Professor Severus Snape didn't look very happy at all and refused to even look at the new professor. This in turn made her smile fall just a bit. She looked familiar to me but I knew if she was a Snape there was no way that I would know her since I had never heard of her before. Soon we were dismissed and I showed Ali the way to our common room and then we both went to bed.

The next morning was a Saturday much to the relief to all the students since that meant we had 2 days to relax and get settled in before classes started. I went to breakfast as usual with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Ali and noticed that people were still giving me the same funny look that Draco had given me on the train and it was starting to royally get on my last nerves. When I had finished my breakfast the mail came and my owl landed in front of me with a letter and I wondered who it could be from since I knew my adoptive parents wouldn't be sending me anything.

I opened the letter and it was from Dumbledore asking if I would like to take part in a special potions class this semester that was to start Monday night after supper. If I agreed he would inform the book store so that I would have my book before then. I decided I would take it since it wasn't often I got asked to take part in a special class and I was glad for something else to make me forget about the 19th. I sent my reply to him and he sent me a smile that had a mischievous glint to it. I wondered if I had made the right decision.

Soon Monday morning came and Professor McGonagal handed out our time tables to us during breakfast First it was Double Defense (8-10am)with Slytherin, then double Potions(10:15-12:15pm) with Slytherin, then Lunch(12:15-12:45pm), then Double Transfiguration(1:00-3:00) with Slytherin, then Double Charms (3:15-5:15)with Slytherin, and then supper. It seemed that this year was not going to be fun on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. Then on Tuesday and Thursdays it would be Herbology (8:00- 9:30am) with Slytherin, Ancient runes (9:45-11:15am), Lunch, and Arithmancy (12:30- 2:00pm).

"_Well at least 2 days a week we don't have to deal with Slytherins!" _

"_Unless they ended up in the other classes with us these have been combined because not many people are taking them."_

"_Oh well Me and Harry don't have Arithmancy or Ancient runes but we do have Care of Magical Creatures and I doubt any Slytherins will be taking that."_ said Ron.

"_Yea your probably right but we should be heading to Defense so we can get good seats."_

We made our way to the DADA class room and sat in the middle towards the front but not on the front rows just incase!

The Slytherins made their way into the room and were still giving me funny looks but I continued to ignore them. Our teacher walked in and the room went silent.

"_This class will not only be teaching you spells to defend yourselves but it will also teach you how to protect yourself if you find yourself wandless. Mainly you will be using swords and staffs depending on how well you do we might add more things. But as of right now I will see how well you use your spells and also see how many you know and how advanced they are." _

We started off by her showing us spells and then doing them ourselves. All in all it was a good class and we learned a lot.

Next was potions and we were all dreading it even some of the Slytherins looked worried. The door to the potions classroom opened and we walked in finding seats. We sat towards the back and strangely Draco and some of the other transfers sat across from us in the back.

Snape walked in and started writing notes on the board in the front of the classroom and we all began copying them at last he turned around and said,

"_Today you will begin working on the Polyjuice potion it will take a month to brew but we will be able to do some other things wile it is brewing your partners are on the list on my desk. Now get to work and no mistakes."_

With that he went to his desk and we got up checked who our partners were and moved and got to work. I ended up with Ali and Draco but surprisingly we all worked together quite nicely. We finished in good timing with that part and let it simmer. Draco was the one to ask the question we were all wondering.

"_Sir, when our potion is simmering where are we going to keep it?"_

"_Right there on your desks this room will be only used for your classes so the potion will be fine there, and before you even think about it I placed a spell on your desks so that only those in your group can touch your potion. Oh and before I forget your partners for this potion will be your partners for the rest of the year so get used to them. If you are finished with your work for today begin listing the effects of the potion and what the different ingredients do to enhance the potion." _

We set to work discussing what happens with the potion and writing it all down. Snape started making his rounds inspecting the potions and when he made it to our desk he slipped a note under my parchment along with Draco and Ali and actually said, _"Nice Job" _when he turned around They opened their notes so I decided to do the same.

_Miss Granger,_

_You have been selected to participate in an Advanced Potion class which will start tonight at 7pm after supper. And I would like it if you didn't share this information with any other Gryffindors since none of them made my cut._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

I felt proud now that I knew Snape had selected the people and that I was one of those chosen. But I knew that it also meant that I would be the only Gryffindor Present, besides Ali, and more than likely it would be all Slytherins.

Ali looked at my note and nodded and showed me his. I was glad that he would be with me at least. Soon we were dismissed and we made our way to lunch and Draco took to walking with us talking to Ali_. "It's been a while since I've seen you."_

"_Yea I know I'm glad that mom decided to move back to England I've missed it and id rather be at Hogwarts any ways." _

"_Yea I know what you mean. So how is your dad? I haven't heard anything about him in a while."_

"_I really wouldn't know I haven't had any contact with him in a while. What about your dad?"_

"_Same as always but he's getting weirder his letters from Azkaban are confusing, it's like he's trying to tell me something but cant. I think he's going crazy from the dementors." _

"_Probably." _

Ali took my arm to mover me out of the path of Slytherins but when he touched my hand I saw something strange just in front of them. I pulled my hand away from him and looked at him and back to the Slytherins.

"_Mione, what's wrong?"_ I saw Draco watching me to and I just said, _"Nothing"_

I went to my table and sat down and started to eat. Ali came and sat down beside me.

"_What did you see?" _

"_I don't know what it was but I could only see it when you were touching me. I did the same thing with Harry when he stopped at the Carriages. What does that mean and why do I keep getting strange looks from the Slytherins and Transfer students?" _

"_I don't know why they are giving you weird looks but as for seeing what other people see when you touch it's a type of Empathy. When you are in contact with someone you see what they see it's like they bring you into their world." _

"_What I saw was a demon. Which to me is a warning that someone Evil was near by, you see Demons tend to follow Evil they are drawn to it. It wouldn't have hurt you to come in contact with it but it would have felt very weird probably just like you felt when you saw it."_

"_How come you could see it?"_

"_It was a curse my father placed on me. It causes me to see Demons and Angels; sometimes it's not bad because most demons aren't that scary like the one we just saw but some are. The best part of this curse is the fact that I get to see the Angels that walk the earth and the ones that are in disguise. I also see peoples Auras which helps me when I make friends because I know who is good and who is bad and who is just influenced badly."_

"_Is there any way to take the curse off of you?"_

"_Not that my mother and I have found but it's been on me for so long that I'd rather keep it because I like knowing where the things are now. And now I know not to touch you when demons are near."_

"_I didn't mind it's just I didn't really understand why I was seeing it. Does Malfoy know about your curse is that why he was watching me?"_

"_He knows because he has the same curse our fathers were friends and they aren't the most loving fathers in the world." _

"_Oh, well I know how you feel in a way. Are there any books on my type of Empathy?"_

"_Yes but probably not in the library but I can ask my mom to go to the bookstore and find you some. I'm sure she won't mind any excuse to go to the bookstore!"_

"_Ok."_

We finished eating and made our way to Transfiguration where we just reviewed things from the past years. Charms was the same and soon it was time for supper. I was beginning to get nervous about the next class. Soon Ali and I Made excuses to go to our class and made our way to the Dungeons. As I predicted there were mostly Slytherins there but there were a couple of Ravenclaws also but all of the transfer students were in this class. Snape let us in and we took our seats.

"_This class will be mostly advanced potions but it will also include some lessons in which you will not learn anywhere else. These lessons include how to break curses and also healing. You were selected because of your grades and also because of some of your backgrounds. Your books are here and I would like them to remain here in this classroom, you will be able to come here at any time to study and work on this class work"._

" _There is a small library through that door that has books on each of these subjects and many books on other subjects that are somewhat related or useful information on different things you might encounter. In this room there are no houses I will not have any bickering because for you to learn the things you will be learning you need to accept the other people in this room and learn more about them so that you can learn together. Outside of this class is another story."_

"_Now, for now I would like for you to get your books and start to read over them. We will be meeting every night at this same time now proceed into the library and get your books from your bookshelf and find a chair. Oh and also you do not have to wear your robes or uniform in this class just wear something comfortable for you." _

We followed him into the library and after we collected our books Ali pulled me over to a couch with a coffee table in front of it and Draco joined us and we began reading. Ali got up after a while and got out a different book down off of the shelves and brought it back over and handed it to me.

"_This might explain some things better than I can to you and apparently we will be studying Empathy and its different forms in this class." _

He showed me the Syllabus and I saw that he was right, now I was very glad that I had agreed to take this class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days went by some fast and some slow but soon enough it was getting closer to the 19th and I was changing more and more.

Soon Tuesday September 19th came and I was in such pain when I woke up my roommates went to get Professor McGonagal and I was taken to the Hospital wing. By lunch time all the pain had ceased and my owl Midnight flew in and landed on my bed with a letter.

_My Dear Klaire,_

_Today is your 17th birthday and you have now come of age it is now time for you to know who you truly are. You are my Daughter I have been watching you and keeping tabs on everything you do. I know that you have been wondering about some of the looks you have been given during the changes you have experienced since the spells I placed on you as a baby have worn off. _

_I had to keep you hidden for your safety and I also never told your father that you even existed. Times were hard when you were conceived and I knew that your father was doing what he thought would protect him not knowing that he put both of us in danger. I thought that by the time you came of age that there wouldn't be any danger left for you but I was mistaken but now I am here to protect you and I also know more of where your father's loyalties lie._

_ I am sorry that you have not had the greatest life but I hope that you are not mad at me for what I did. I didn't want you to be used against me or your father and I wanted you to be able to at least have the chance to live. By now all of the spells have worn off and you are now in your true form and I know you will be beautiful. I will be coming to the hospital wing soon after this letter with your father hopefully. _

_Love your mother,_

_Mysty Snape_

Well now I know why she seemed familiar to me. I looked up as the door opened but instead of it being my mother it was Ali. He looked over tome and made his way over. _"Mione?" _

"_Yea it's me Ali; I think this will explain my new look."_

I handed him the letter and after he read it he said_, "Well now I know why your Aura kept changing and it also explains your angel."_

"_My Angel?"_

He took my hand and soon I saw what he was talking about there was a beautiful dark haired angel standing beside my bed smiling at me.

"_But then you saw him this whole time?"_

"_Yes but he wouldn't allow me to tell you he was there and that is why Draco was giving you some weird looks too. He's seen the angel before but this year your Aura was changing and it was confusing him. We also saw what your Aura was changing into and it was the same we saw on both Professor Snape's. Plus the appearance of Mrs. Snape made him wonder about of you were who he thought you were which is why he hasn't said anything to you or your friends much this year. But I think there is more that he isn't telling Me."_ he stopped when we heard voices

"_Why are you bringing me to the hospital wing Mysty?"_

"_You will see soon." _

With that the doors opened Revealing both Snape's and Severus stopped when he caught site of me. He looked shocked. Mysty pulled him over to me and I decided he might want to read the letter I received. I handed it to him and when he finished reading he looked at Mysty.

"_So this is why you left me?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry but I had to I knew that Voldemort would use us against you and I didn't want any of us dyeing at his hands and I knew if you found out I was pregnant that you would tell him and he would use us. I didn't know that you were already a spy so I did it to protect all of us."_

"_I understand but who adopted her. Has she been here this whole time?"_

Mysty nodded to me.

"_I have been here this whole time. My name was Hermionie Granger."_

"_I should have known you did remind me of both myself and Mysty and that explains why your looks were changing and why Draco was being Civil to you. Is this why you came here this year Mysty?"_

"_Yes I knew she was going to come of age and I wanted both of her parents to be here with her."_

"_So I have a question why was it that the Transfer students were always giving me weird looks, Ali explained to me why he and Draco wondered about me but what about them?"_

" _The transfers came here with me they are all special in there own ways some see Auras and others can see angels and Demons like Ali and Draco but they weren't cursed exactly their traits were passed down to them by their parents. The twins are my nephews and they thought it was weird that you were starting to look like me and the fact that you had some of my same characteristics. They are all with the exception of Ali under my care because their parents were all lost to Voldemort."_

"_So now that the spells are off of me what do I say to my friends and everyone else?" _

"_What ever you want to the truth is fine and Dumbledore knows already so he can make the announcement for you if you want him to or you can just wait and tell people as they ask you and you can go by whichever name you would like and Hermionie is one of your real names so its just up to you."_

"_What is my real name?"_

"_Klaire Rose Hermionie Snape."_

"_I think ill go by Hermionie for right now but I will take my real last name. Do I have to be sorted again since I know who I really am now?"_

"_Not unless you want to I was in Gryffindor so that's probably where you got it from." _

"_Is that why you hate Gryffindors so much now, Father?"_

"_Somewhat, but also because of Potter and his friends the ones that I went to school with, and also because I am a spy. Mysty, you do know that the Dark lord is going to find out about her now?" _

"_Yes I know but we can protect her better now." _

"_Yes we can but still you might need to be willing to at least become spy for Dumbledore but we will face that when it comes."_

"_So you can go back to your room or wherever you want to will you come to supper or?"_

"_I think ill go to the advanced potions library room and ill go get food from the kitchens I don't think I can face anyone yet." _

"_Ok well Ali stay with her if you will when you get out of class and Klaire you might want to talk to Harry and your friends soon they were quite worried this morning." _

"_I will"_

Ali took me to the Potions library and then went to his class, also promising to bring me the work that I missed. When I was alone I conjured up a full length mirror so that I could see my new appearance. My hair was now Black with red streaks and my eyes were green with some black specks in them. My face changed some, my nose was smaller and my cheekbones were more defined.

After that I just sat there and read for a longtime soon I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't hear the door open or realize that I was being watched. Until a hand pulled my book away from me, I looked up into blue-grey eyes.

"_Ali told me to come here he is going to the kitchens to get food. Now I understand about you. Did you know you were adopted?"_

"_Since I got my letter to Hogwarts but they couldn't tell me anything else I knew I would find out today. Why were you so mean to me?"_

"_I only said things to you when you stepped in I'm watched by my friends I couldn't be nice to you I just hoped that you would never but in so that I wouldn't have to hurt you. I knew you weren't who you thought you were by the angel but I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you until you found out by yourself. You would change when you were upset or really mad your aura would change or your eyes would change"_

" _This summer I heard my mother talking to Mysty about you she said that you would be changing already and when I saw you on the train I knew that that was who you were. And it kind of scared me more than anything which is why I left you alone more. There are still some things that you don't know and that I don't think your parents know either. Has your left shoulder ever felt like it was asleep?"_

"_Yes" _

"_That was Ali we had been talking about you and about your angel and also your aura and we were thinking that you were who we thought you might be the lost daughter of the Snape's so we linked you with us because we knew that if you were Klaire that you would be in danger soon."_

" _You are special because of your type of Empathy once you learn how to control your powers you could if you wanted to look into peoples past see what it is that they fear and use it against them you are more powerful than you think you are which is part of why you have an angel looking after you and also why some people are drawn to you."_

"_Mostly its people who aren't bad people like me, who have been influenced and controlled by our parents and are seeking protection. No matter what you need to remain on the good side or all will be lost. Harry relies on you, which means you need to learn all you can about your power and be able to control it because you will need it soon which is also the main reason of this class Dumbledore needed people who had motivation to help in this was even though most help will be unseen by most because some of us like myself are not fully out from under our parents, in my case my dad." _

"_Food is here" _

Ali walked in and set food in front of me.

"_Have you leaned anything yet Rose?"_

"_Yea so when my shoulder goes numb what does that mean?"_

"_It means that one of us is feeling basically any sort of emotion strongly." _

"_Like at the welcome feast when you kept seeing people watching you, you were worried so that made our shoulders go numb." _

"_But why did my shoulder go numb at the feast then?"_

"_I don't know do you Draco?"_

Draco shook his head no but I had the feeling that he wasn't saying something. I decided to try out something that I had read so I took his hand and saw the feast in his head and the fact that when he felt his shoulder and looked at me he wanted to be able to go over to me and hug me.

I smiled at him after I opened my eyes.

"_Thank you for wanting to comfort me." _

"_You learn to fast, Klaire."_

"_I know"_

We stayed in the room and talked and they let me practice some more things that I had learned and in the process I learned more about Draco and Ali soon it was just about time for the class to start and Severus came in and asked if I was ready for class I nodded and when the people started coming in thy exchanged looks and when everyone was in Severus looked at me and I nodded. I stood up and said,

"_Since we are supposed to get to know each other in this class to be able to work with each other I have something to tell you all. You knew me as Hermionie Granger but my real name is Klaire Rose Hermionie Snape. Which I just found out today, which is my birthday."_

Everyone looked at Snape and he said,

"_I just found out today also that she is my daughter. By now you should all know why there is such secrecy to others not in this class. All of you in this class have expressed wishes to not join the Dark Lord or you have followed Dumbledore and Harry since you have known them. This class teaches you how to protect yourselves from the dark lord since you are the most at risk." _

"_But sir if that is so then why isn't Harry in these classes with us?"_

"_He is getting lessons elsewhere. But you all are the invisible help mostly since some of you are not able to completely break away from your families you will be one the sidelines healing making potions and even taking out people from a hidden spot. Some of you might even be called to spy if you cannot find a reason to not join the dark lord."_

"_Now if there are no more questions we will start with the lesson for the day. Occlumency and Legilimency, you will need to know how to protect your minds against people and at some points you might even need to know how to read someone's mind. Now some of you already know this so I will have help in teaching you. First I would like for you to read in your book on these so as to explain some thins to you on how to clear your minds and such._"

We sat and read the pages and soon we were grouped together learning how to throw the curse caster out of our minds and then trying to make them see what we want them to see.

I was paired with Draco and I successfully made him see when I punched him and then went into his mind, he was caught of guard so I saw an unguarded thought of him watching me crying in the library one night and I felt what he felt towards me I let go and said I needed a break.

Ali came and sat down by me and asked,

"_Are you really tired or did you see something you didn't want to see."_

I took his hand and showed him what I saw and what I felt. He nodded to me and said,

"_I think he might have let you see that. I think that you have a certain affect on him just like at the welcome feast when you saw that he wanted to comfort you. Something you don't know about Draco is that he doesn't let people in easily and for him to have already let you see stuff about him it means something. Don't push him away just wait and see what he will tell you."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and our classes were getting harder especially the one with my Father. I had my talk with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and they all understood, but they still didn't like my dad. They figured I was more like my mother.

The situation with Draco was getting more awkward, he kept letting me see things about his past and I didn't know how to take it. The whole school knew about my adoption now and I noticed that the Slytherins would now avoid me, but when I saw them going after any of my friends I stepped in and they walked away. I figured that they were very afraid of their Head of House's punishment for hurting his Daughter.

I had learned more about my Empathy and was able to control it more than Ali thought possible. I could now see what I wanted to see when I was touching someone and they never knew that I was seeing it. Although Ali and Draco knew what I was doing, because they were helping me learn.

One night I was in the Potions library studying because I couldn't sleep and soon I heard footsteps but I just figured someone else couldn't sleep like me and went back to studying until I saw who was coming through the door.

I dropped my book and hurried over to where my father was laying someone down. He looked up and saw me.

"_Klaire I'm glad you're here help me heal him." _

I nodded and set to work removing the robes and setting to work. Soon I removed the blood but when I turned to the hair I froze. No one else had that hair color at school. I finished working on the wounds and he was still unconscious. I turned to my father who came back into the room with some potions and asked.

"_What happened to him?" _

"_I'm not sure we had a meeting and he disappeared but when I got back to the grounds he apparated behind me so I brought him here with me."_

"_Meeting? But why would he be going to a meeting with you?" _

Severus looked down.

"_He didn't tell you that then? Klaire he joined a couple of weeks ago. He became a spy for Dumbledore. I don't know who did this I know it wasn't The Dark Lord because I was with him when He disappeared." _

I looked at him and thought _"Draco what have you done and who did this to you?" _slowly I took his hand and tried to find what I was looking for soon I found it, and I was angered by what I saw.

_Draco was taken out of the Death eaters Meeting by his father, and led to the dungeons. What happened there was horrible and I didn't know how he survived it. Soon Lucious left and Draco struggled to get out of the house and into the grounds he saw Severus Apparate and he did the same and then when he landed outside of Hogwarts all went black._

I Looked back at Severus and said, _"It was his father."_ when I turned back to Draco I saw his eyes, but something was different about them.

"_You shouldn't have done that, it was not for you to see." _

I now knew what it was I saw in his eyes it was anger, focused directly at me, something I hadn't seen in a long time and more intense than I had ever seen.

"_Why did you think I never told you what I did? I didn't want you to know and now you but into my life and see what I never wanted you to see, or anyone else for that matter. You never could keep your nose out of other people's business. You're just a Know-it-all that could never stand not being the center of attention. Why don't you just stay away from me."_

With that he pushed me onto the floor and left.

In that moment I had never felt more pain and whether or not it was my own pain or his I didn't know but I did something then that I had told my self I would never do again, I cried.

I woke up the next morning in what I assumed was either in my mother or fathers private chambers on a couch, neither of them were awake and I didn't want to see anyone. I got up quietly and made my way out of the castle and to the Lake and sat down beside my favorite Tree. I didn't know how long I sat there, nor did I know when two boys joined me. When Ali and Harry each took one of my hands I showed them what I had seen and what Draco had said and then collapsed into their arms and cried again.

I looked back up to Ali after a while and he wiped the tears away from my face and gave me some tissues. Ali showed me what my face looked like now I was pale and my eyes had turned a Pale green color.

Harry said_, "come on lets get some food, and some chocolate it will make you feel better."_

I nodded and they led me to the Great hall where we sat and ate a quite lunch. When Draco walked in the room grew cold. I finished my food on my plate and made my way quietly out of the hall.

I wondered the halls and came across the Room of Requirement and thought of a place to just get away. Soon the door appeared and I went in. It was a big room with comfy couches, books and calm music was playing from a wizarding radio. I went to the couch and lay down and soon I was asleep.

_I was sitting on a balcony looking out onto the grounds, it was raining and it seemed the more I thought about what had happened the worse the storm was getting. You could no longer tell that I was crying. No one understood why the weather had been so bad but I knew I was controlling the weather. I didn't want to see sunshine I wanted people to know that inside I was just as miserable as the weather outside. _

Soon I was being woken up, I looked up to find Ali and it was then that I realized the weather outside was just as bad as it had been in my dream.

"_The weather is getting bad Rose we have to go to our common rooms." _

I nodded but didn't say anything. He was leading me back to the Gryffindor Common room but we were stopped. The hallway got cold; Draco was in front of us. _"Why did it just get cold in here?"_

Ali asked. Draco looked at me and said,

"_I think Klaire knows." _

Ali looked at me, and I just shrugged and the air got colder. Draco started coming closer to me and it kept getting colder. Ali grabbed my arm but I didn't show him anything but he showed me my angel, he was no longer by my side he was standing near Draco keeping him safe, the Angel walked over to me,

"_You don't want to hurt him, you're just upset. This power isn't meant to harm others. Look at Draco he is trying to protect you. Listen to him there is still much you have to learn, his anger was a form of protection if you knew his secrets about his father it would put you in danger. Let him talk to you that is why he is here he knew you could control the weather." _

I nodded to him and soon the coldness was gone and the storm had calmed but it was still raining and thundering and lightening.

I looked at Draco and he approached I looked once again at my Angel and he nodded and disappeared I looked at Ali and he was still touching me but let go as the Angel left. Draco led me back to the Room of Requirement and let me in while Ali left.

The room was now only filled with a fireplace and a couch he sat me down on the couch while he paced a bit, I let the storm ease up a bit more and he finally sat down beside me. I curled up on the couch and went to watching the fire.

"_I was mad because you saw me at my weakest; you already knew some about my father about the curse he placed on me. Only Ali knew of the regular beatings I went through for different things. The name Malfoy is respected, I was always meant to be first in Quditch, school, Initiation, but I wasn't so I was beaten for it. Last night my father wanted me to be chosen for a task but I wasn't so he beat me the worst ever."_

" _You weren't supposed to be able to heal me no one was I was meant to have the pain and those scars. You weren't meant to see what you did but somehow you broke through every barrier that was placed for you not to be able to see what happened and to heal me which means that my father will now be after you. If he finds out who healed me." _

"_I saw you sitting outside I watched the wind pick up around you I saw the clouds coming in. when I walked into the Great hall it was cold it still was when you left. Then the weather just started getting worse and worse. Then I saw your angel, he came to tell me that I was the only one to make this storm stop and he led me to you. I knew when it got cold again that it was you, that somehow your type of Empathy is not what I expected which also puts you in more danger." _

"_Klaire will you look at me?"_

"_You fear your father to much; until you can defeat him then you will not know me. You joined what I despise, and you put me in danger by what you feel. If your father ever breaks into your mind he will be after me anyways. Voldemort already knows about me and is already trying to get Severus to bring me to him. So really I'm in enough danger without you so I think it is you that needs to leave me alone." _

With that I left a speechless Draco on the couch while I walked out the door and to the place where I would soon seal my fate and do my own part to fight in this war.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Only 4 people would learn of what I was doing, Severus, Dumbledore, Harry and Ali were my confidants. My heart was now cold and nothing affected me anymore. I had my own mission now, it was now time for the war and it was to be played out perfectly.

Severus did his part he went to see the Dark Lord and convinced him to initiate me in private, which he did with only Severus and the mark on my skin as witnesses. I let him see only what I wanted him to see I imagined things to show him I showed him of my powers and he saw that as a way to know what his followers were really thinking.

I was to look into some of his followers and discover what they were hiding from him. Also I was to try and discover what Dumbledore was up to, to find out a way to surprise them with an attack. The months flew by quickly with planning.

The plans were all being set in motion everything was coming together everything inside and out of Hogwarts looked like everyone was just having fun on the pretty spring day. But everything was an act the only followers of Voldemort left in the castle were myself, Draco and Severus all the rest had left during the night to join their lord but we were told to remain behind for last minute details. I was with Harry as part of the plan Severus was with Dumbledore and Draco was somewhere else in the castle.

Voldemort thought that he had _"Faithful"_ servants in the castle to capture both Dumbledore and Harry and bring them to him but he was clearly mistaken. As the time came closer I focused on making it windier outside. Severus and I were going to pretend to take our captives to Voldemort but then we were going to let them go and let Harry and Voldemort battle catching Voldemort off guard instead of Harry.

The whole Order was there for back up and was spaced around the castle entrance hidden. The students inside had been warned at breakfast and most were kept safely in the Hospital wing under protection Ali was in the hospital wing with the other advanced potions students to help with the healing. Some students had been willing to fight and were spaced around the outside of Hogwarts and on the inside with members of the Order.

We had 30 minutes and the storm worsened and was starting to rain. Unexpectedly Draco came to find me.

"_Klaire are you starting this storm?"_

"_Draco you need to go back where you're supposed to be."_

He gave me a weird look and I sighed,

"_Go back now and do not interfere with anything I do, just trust me that I'm doing the right thing." _

I sent him and image through my eyes and he slowly understood.

"_After this is over we have to talk."_

"_I know, now go."_

He started to leave but turned around and gave me a big hug and then left.

"_I think you melted the heart of the Slytherin Prince."_ said Harry.

But Ginny said, _"But he melted the heart of our Gryffindor Princess."_

"_Guys we need to focus."_

I made the storm stronger since I had let up when Draco came in and thought _I don't need these distractions right now. _

We made our way down to our positions near the Great Hall and found Dumbledore and Severus waiting for us. We began our conversations and then there was our sign Voldemort's Flash of light and then I let the storm rage even more. The students that were inside hurried in, and said that they had spotted the Death Eaters near the gate. Soon we made our way out into the storm.

The Death Eaters stormed in and Voldemort was led to the front of the line they surrounded the doors of the castle but soon they would be surrounded too, by invisible foes.

Severus and I let go of our captives and bowed to the lord but then before any of the Death eaters thought of anything it was an all out attack. I took Severus' arm and removed the mark as well as mine now all I had to do was find Draco, and keep the storm going full blast.

Draco was in his position and slowly taking out Death Eaters from his Hidden Position. I came out of the fight haven taken out many Death Eaters some with the storm that was going on but also making them see images I made my way to Draco and finally found him I took his mark off and we made to go back into the battle when Lucious found us.

The storm worsened I was angry. I looked at Draco and he nodded he knew he had to deal with his father on his own. I stayed close by but was soon fighting my own battles. I was wondering how Harry and Dumbledore were doing. I saw some Death Eaters trying to escape, but I took care of that by putting up a wall of Tornado's blocking them in. One thought he could run through unscathed but that wasn't so it was suicide.

The battle worsened and soon it was all I could do to see through my own storm. I kept the rain pouring down but made the clouds show some light through. I looked over to where Draco was and saw him dueling with his father, he looked bloody. I sent him waves of hope. I headed over to him because I saw more people heading towards him.

After what felt like eternity it began to fall quite. Everyone stopped fighting and started watching in the middle of the battle there was a golden glow it was enclosing two fighters, Harry and Voldemort. I continued stunning Death Eaters, some of the Order members saw me and began to copy my actions make it harder for Voldemort to get out of this if all his Followers are unconscious.

I looked back over to Draco and watched as he finally caught his father off guard, I saw the flash of green and then the shock on both men's faces and then Lucious fell. But then the Golden light faded and soon Harry and Voldemort were standing in a circle of Order members and Voldemort was all alone. Then another Flash of green, and another fell.


End file.
